Wandering Peace
by SnowTime
Summary: When he met Mayuzumi Chihiro, what Kuroko felt wasn't despair. No, what he felt was peace. 'Finally. I can go without worries. Thank you for everything, I was happy.' One-Shot


**A/N: This is a One-Shot! I had this idea bounce around my head a little and I couldn't resist the temptation. My second Kuroko no Basket Fanfic. Hope you readers enjoy it!**

* * *

**~ One Shot ~ **

Serin was shocked to the core. This guy… Mayuzumi Chihiro… is the same as Kuroko?!

"I can't believe it… he's the same as Kuroko!" Izuki yelled out in astonishment.

"The same? Not quite. While he has the same low presence as Tetsuya, his basics are all higher than Kuroko." Akashi smirked victoriously. "If Tetsuya was called the old model, then Mayuzumi Chihiro is called the newest model of the Phamtom Sixth Man." And as one, they all turned to Kuroko to see his reaction at the fact, and especially after finding out his misdirection was render useless.

Riko was worried about his mental health. 'Kuroko…' and her eyes took in his shaking shoulders.

"Pfft."

Her eyes widen in shock along with everyone when Kuroko burst into a round of laughter with a large smile on his face instead of a look of despair – something they were all expecting.

"Err… Kuroko?" Kagami called out hesitantly, while Akashi narrowed his eyes.

"What are you laughing about, Tetsuya?" he demanded.

Kuroko wiped away a tear that came to his eyes and ignored his former captain, choosing to walk over to the one who is replacing him: Mayuzumi Chihiro. A smile adorn his face as he stopped in front of him.

"Thank you." The sincerity in those words froze Mayuzumi in pure shock as he stared the blue head.

"What…" he managed to get out. "Why are you thanking me? Should a person not get angry? Should you not get angry?" he asked.

Kuroko shook his head, his lips set in a true and peaceful smile; something nobody besides his family and Nigou have ever seen as his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas Eve.

"I have been looking for a long time. For someone like me." He started.

"Why?" he wanted to know, why someone would want someone like them.

"I didn't want them to be sad. I wanted something that would fill my void, and I finally find it."

It was getting more confusing by the second. The whole stadium strained their ears while the teams listen carefully.

xxxxx

"I've never seen Kurokocchi smiled like that before." Kise muttered in shock and looked toward at Aomine and he shook his head negatively, in a similar condition to Kise.

"What is he planning?" he muttered to himself and got up to go down to the court with the others trailing behind him.

xxxxx

"I have never intended to stay around this long to be truthful." Kuroko confessed, and Akashi narrowed his eyes, as well as Kagami.

"Oi! What the hell do you mean by that?!" Kagami scowled.

"I have never intended to stay around to even_ pass_ high school." Kuroko confessed truthfully with a sad smile.

"Huh?!"

Kuroko turned back toward Mayuzumi. "Please take care of them from now on. My peace… is here now." He briefly closed his eyes before redirecting his gaze toward the ball Nigou was rolling toward him. He picked it up as the small puppy sat down by his side.

"It all started at basketball… and it all ends at basketball. Kagami." He called softly.

"What?"

He passed the ball softly over to him. "Take it, my last pass to you. It was fun being with you and Serin. Thank you." He smiled was sad as if he were saying goodbye and all of them wanted to know what he meant.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagami asked, but Aomine reached the court just at that moment.

"Oi Tetsu!" he called.

Kuroko turned toward him and smiled. "Thank you for finding me. It was fun and… I'm sorry for lying to you the first time I met you!" his whole being started to glow a faint light. Nigou too as their eyes filled with peace and more life than they have ever seen.

He closed his eyes slowly as they all reached out a hand to their phantom man, but they were too late… as both of them disappeared right in front of their eyes in soft glowing balls, the balls scattering and dimming until there was no trace of them.

All that was left in the spot the two were standing at… were two objects. One, a small doll that took after Kuroko with a peaceful smile. The other, a plushy of a husky.

Riko dropped her clip board and fell to her knees. "Kur… Kuroko?" she whispered softly as her whole frame shook in disbelief.

"What?" Aomine mouth was agape as Momoi had a hand covering her mouth. She wobbled and leaned on Kise for support. "Tet… su-kun?"

Akashi was greatly surprised, but his eyes narrowed as he remembered Kuroko's parting words to Aomine. "Daiki. What did Kuroko mean by 'lying' to you?" he asked and the ace snapped out of his shock to remember what his partner could have meant.

His eyes widen in realization. "The first time I met him… I asked if he was a ghost." He confessed. "But he said no. Could that be it…?" he asked Akashi who was already getting his phone out and dialing a number.

"This is Seijuro. I want information on someone named 'Kuroko Tetsuya'." He ordered and his man answered back.

_["Understood Akashi-sama." Click, click, click… "Kuroko Tetsuya. Male. His status is decease."]_ Akashi sucked in a breath. He was dead? For how long? "When? How?" he demanded sharply and a bit more of typing could be heard as he waited.

_["Kuroko Tetsuya died at age 12, right before he got into middle school. He was killed by a hit and run car accident, and it states that he died with his dog as well, a Siberian Husky puppy. It was an instant death.]_ The man reported. Akashi closed his eyes briefly as he sighed. "That's all I need." And he snapped closed his phone.

"So?" Aomine asked as Akashi heaved a sigh.

"There is no such person named Kuroko Tetsuya alive." He announced and they all such in a breath.

What?

"However," he continued. "There is someone with that name dead. He died at 12 in a hit and run car accident." His eyes flickered to the husky plushy. "He also died with a husky puppy by his side."

That caused a commotion as they all roared at the information.

"That's not possible!"

"Yeah! There is no such things as ghosts!"

"No. Everything he said was true." A soft voice cuts through the endless denials.

They looked up to see a small middle age women that looked a great deal like Kuroko walk down from the entrance. She slowly walked over to the two items and picked them off the floor, cradling them gently.

"Even though I knew this day would come again and we all prepared ourselves for it… it's still so painful…" a tear leaked down her face.

"I'm assuming you're Kuroko's mother." Akashi questioned and she nodded.

"Tetsuya loved basketball you know? Since he made his first friend that way. He even came back as a ghost to fulfill that same promise with his friend but you all heartless stepped on him." Here, she glared at his. The same glare that Kuroko had, except hers was more intimidating but her eyes returned to their soft look as he turned toward Serin. She bowed to them, much to their shock as she thanked them. "Thank you for taking care of him. You guys made him far happier than I have seen in a long time."

They all waved the hands and heads furiously. "Err, no. We're thankful to him actually."

She shook her head. "Regardless, thank you." They all had on embarrassed faces on before Kagami asked a question regarding the dolls.

"What are those dolls for anyways?"

Kuroko's mother laughed a bit. "When Tetsuya was young, he always wanted a younger brother, but he knew I couldn't have another child after him due to my weakening condition so he never asked, but I knew he wanted one." She smiled sadly at the fond memory.

"I decided to buy him a pet in place of a sibling and you can say the two were drawn together like two magnets and instantly took a liking to each other. It was the best day for him probably and I made these two for them." She took a breath before continuing in a heavier tone.

"When they were killed, I grieved. He was my first child, and the last child that I could ever have. He was my pride and joy, yet… he was killed so mercilessly. Children are supposed to go after their parents and grandparents, yet… he went before us, before his grandmother." Her eyes misted and tears pooled down.

"But it'll be fine, because in another decade or two, the whole family will join him and the rest of our family. It is as if our family is cursed you know. Every male born Kuroko has been murdered in some way. My twin too, was killed by a madman, and every other male Kuroko above died young." They were shocked at the news.

"The only reason why the 'Kuroko' surname is still in existence was because every husband we female members of the house married, always took our last name willingly. We are blessed, yet, they are cursed. I have prayed and hoped for my son, yet it still happened. Are there no gods?" she whispered, in a trance, lost in memories as she spilled her memories without knowing anymore.

"I was so happy to see him again at his grave, but I also grieved for him because it meant he was unable to pass on. He possessed his doll, and rejoined the living, but we knew sooner or later… we were going to say goodbye again. Losing him not once, but twice. I feel happy yet I feel so sad. When he found Nigou as well and smiled more, I felt my heart breaking. But it is all going to be fine. Because the Kuroko named died with my son and now… there shall be no more tragedies to our family since there will be none left. My son…" she cuddled the doll, no longer sure of where she is anymore.

"Mother." A soft voice called out and she turned toward the voice.

"Tetsuya." She walked forward and kneel in front of him, embracing the 12 year old in her arms. His appearance had returned to what it was when he was killed, and Nigou wagged his tail from where he was standing beside him.

"I came to say goodbye."

Her arms tightened. "I know." She whispered. And she let him go.

He floated up into the sky gently and smiled brightly at his mother. "Thank you for everything… mom. I'll watch over everyone." "Bark!" and the two were gone.

xxxxx

A few months later…

Kagami sighed as he sat down heavily with the Generations of Miracles. What replacement? That guy was totally not him no matter how similar they are, and you can' just replaced someone!

"I miss Kurokocchi."

"Today's lucky item for Aquarius is a ribbon."

"So you do care. But why are we here anyways?" Kise asked as he saw all of them gathered.

"Kuroko-san called us today for some reason. Apparently it is important." Akashi answered just in time to see her walk over with something in her hand.

She place it on the ground where they could all see it and all felt their jaws drop – except Akashi of course, but his eyes did widen slightly.

"Long time no see." Came the same monotone greeting.

"Kurokocchi?!"

"Tetsu!"

"Tet-kun!"

"Kuroko?"

"Kuro-chin."

"Tetsuya."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Kagami yelled.

"Kagami, you're too loud. You'll disturb the animals." Came the blunt lecture.

"Bastard…"

"Apparently, I have some minor unfinished business, so both Nigou and me will be around again." He stated, totally ignoring there stunned faces.

"Why are you a doll, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked calmly as the only person with a calm persona.

"It takes a few days to take another form."

"I see. It is nice to see you back. The original is better I guess."

* * *

**A/N: I was crying when I wrote part of this, and now my eyes are dry. Imagination went overboard, but then again, on paper it probably isn't all that emotional. Emotion is not my best forte, but I tried very hard!**


End file.
